


Cafune

by Invidia1988



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Play, Double Penetration, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia1988/pseuds/Invidia1988
Summary: The act of running your fingers through the hair of someone you love
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Cafune

#  The act of running your fingers through the hair of someone you love

Arjuna x fem!Writer!reader 

Arjuna has gotten use to the late night sounds of your fingers on keyboards, or the silent scribbling of words as you sit in a corner jotting down things as they flow from your head through your hands.

He can see from his spot on your bed when you are lost in your world. How it ends up in what you use for writing. He enjoys seeing this side of you more than the side that everyone sees. 

You don’t show everyone this side, and you feel in the back of your head his intense stare as he tries to peer over your shoulder enough to read what you write.

Arjuna notes how late it is, and you have been glued almost to your spot, just getting the story in your head out. He also notes how your face seems flushed as you write, curiosity perks in him wondering what you are writing that has you blushing.

You hear the shift from the bed, and soft padding of his feet. You save your progress before turning to look at him. 

“It’s not done.” You are quick to say before he could try to peek. 

“Oh? Something you won’t let me see yet? Master?” His voice holding that one tone of smug interest.

“Be patient, my arrow?” You see his eyes light up at the nickname, making it special between you two. He returns to his spot on your bed. He tugs out one of the hidden books you keep and reads through stories he has already stumbled on before.

Throughout the rest of the evening, he had left to get food for both of you, and reminded you to take a break to take care of water and other things. You are grateful to him for this, otherwise you’d ignore yourself to finish your thoughts. 

By the time you are done writing, you note it is late, and glance over to your archer. A sight that greets you is one you will keep to yourself considering how much he tries to keep himself so immaculate. Book resting on his face, and a hand across his abdomen as he had fallen asleep. You don’t miss an opportunity to capture it in a photo making sure your volume was off to not wake him with the sound it makes. When you are satisfied in the photos you get of the ever composed Arjuna. You crawl over him, and lay on him enough for him to stir and wake to the weight.

Arjuna tugs the book off of his face, and brown eyes meet yours blinking the fog of sleep out.

“Master? You finished then?” You nod, but are not inclined to move off of him. You note how his hair seems too perfect and much to his dismay you reach through it and mess it up. A small glower from his eyes at his hair tousled. You enjoy his more put together looks, but at the same time you enjoy his natural appearances more.

“You want to read it now? Or would you rather wait till morning?” You ask him, he thinks it over, he wanted to know what you wrote. But there was a prideful look to your eyes, he also wanted to get back at you for messing his hair up.

“I’ll read it.” He says, and you get off of him, letting him wander over to your chair. He leans forward to begin reading. You smile at his back, and gather clothes to go take a much needed shower.

Arjuna sees you disappear into the adjacent bathroom and hears the water run. His attention on your written words, but is soon distracted by another thought. He highlights the spot he was on, and doesn’t miss the chance to be intimate along with a mana transfer.

You had already gotten through most of your shower enjoying the warm water raining down on you that you don’t hear him slip in behind you. Arms circle around your waist and Arjuna presses his face into the crook of your neck. 

“My Arrow?” You are surprised and turn enough so he pins you back against the shower wall. Arjuna gives a quiet hum at your shocked expression, and leans in to seal a kiss with you. You eagerly return it, arms looping over his shoulders and pulling closer.

Innocent at first, quickly turns into more aggressive from him. His hands roam gripping at your hips or parting your legs to allow one hand to cup and press fingers in while his mouth nibbles at your neck.

Your hands go through his hair even more as he settles in leaving love bites along your neck. You enjoy the moments he is tender knowing he could always be rough, you’ve felt it. Easily to turn him that way, all you have to do is tug at the back of his hair.

Arjuna feels it, the comfortable pull of your hand as you grab enough, his eyes meeting yours in a hunger. Seeking permission to let loose. You nod giving him what he needs to carry out his desires.

You feel his free hand grip at your breast as he slips his other hand down to help lift you up using the wall behind as leverage for you both. Arjuna lowers you to his own waist and presses in with a sigh. You cling to him and with the wall behind you you push down to him not wanting to be slow.

Arjuna feels your hands back in his hair, and tugs firm as he moves with you. He hears your cry as you slip further on his length. You feel your face heated up more from seeing him smirk at making you cry out for him. 

The water running over both of you adds to the sensation and keeps things fluid between you as he thrusts harder. His name at the end of your tongue, mixed with calling him your arrow. He is more than happy with his nickname.

A change of position happens when Arjuna notes how hard it was to keep you up, and has you bend in front of him facing the wall now. He commits to memory the sight of you pressed against the tiles arms splayed above as you look over your shoulder to him.

“This is a good look for you, Master.” You catch that mild gleam to his eyes as he pushes back into you, now not worried about being slow or gentle. He picks up pace fast, to make up for changing positions.

He casts his eyes down to look at you as you accept him into yourself. How much of you is stretched to accommodate him, his eyes follow the slow pushes in, and draw backs. Even a grin on his lips at how his dark skin is swallowed by pink.

Arjuna hears your keens under your breath and enacts his own little revenge with grabbing enough of your hair to tug it till your head is arched back. You gasp at the brief inflict of pain that comes with hair pulling. He never yanks, he does it in a way that is pleasant.

Each thrust back into you is accented with a pull of your hip on the side with his free hand. Arjuna tugs you to him, even going as far to lean over your back and buries his face into your neck. Placing bites on it as his movements are wilder, more needing of relief.

Arjuna wraps his arms at your waist, moving one hand between your legs from underneath to rub at your clit, while his other arm keeps wrapped at your abdomen as his thrusts are hard giving into need now, his own voice slipping out.

He tests something with you, and reaches for a bottle of lubricant you keep in the shower for other antics. Among a few stray toys. You see him pick out a smaller vibrator, and your face darkens with lust as he stills long enough to do something. He has done this before with you, but you are surprised when you feel the lubricated toy pressing slowly into your ass. 

Arjuna had chosen a much smaller toy, and knows it won’t do anything beyond the mild discomfort at first. You feel it eased halfway, your face burning at such a sensation, that when he turns on the device he wasn’t prepared to see you so undone before.

You push back to his hand and he resumes thrusting. Being slower at his pushes in while thrusting the vibrator in tandem to his rhythm.

“You have gotten very wet. Are you enjoying this?” He asks, he tilts the toy towards to run parallel with his cock. You are lost to pleasure itself, and shaking on your feet from the combined pleasure running through you. Arjuna’s name at the end of your tongue in a frequent chant. The archer focuses the vibrator just right, and feels the results.

You are first between you two to peak, from his rubbing and thrusts hitting that one spot that made you see stars. Your knees almost give out if it weren’t for him holding you up. He buries deep to fill you all with calls of your name.

Arjuna pulls from you, and tugs the vibrator out dropping it at your feet for the time being. He lowers his gaze as his thumbs spread your folds apart enough to see his seed seep out. He helps you sit down in the shower, and goes about cleaning the vibrator, putting it away then sets about caring for you fully. 

He takes advantage of this time alotted to him to pamper you in massages, and affection. You’re the only person to see him without the mask he puts up. You both return to the main room, and you are dressed in a loose robe. Arjuna fits you into your bed, and he goes back to finish reading what you wrote for him this time.

“You didn’t finish reading before you joined me?” You raise up on an arm and see him glance over.

“You were much more inviting than this and I can always pick up where I left off. You on the other hand. I couldn’t miss out joining you. Master.” You feel relaxed, though you trembled here and there from the sensations you felt.

You feel yourself blushing and curl into one of the blankets. You see him get interested in the read once he latched onto his name written in it. You see him glance over, with a hot look to his eyes. Realizing what you wrote and were blushing about earlier.

After he got to a certain point you see him save his spot, then move to join you on the bed. Another look in his eyes, prideful and knowing.

“I take you got to a good spot? Arjuna?” You lay on your back at his urging.

“I did, and I rather act out what I had just read. Master, I think you would allow me?” You nod shyly, and he hums in approval. You are kissed and pushed down to the bed to begin another round with him.


End file.
